What Happens in the Closet
by AbcFamilyFF
Summary: One-shot. Cappie and Casey did more than just talk about floor hockey and boyfriends in the closet in the beginning of the series. Rated M for lemons.


**What Happens In the Closet…**

CPOV

_Take that Becks! You can shove your shirts and posters up your hairy- _"Aaah!" Someone's grip tightened on my wrist as I was abruptly pulled into a closet. There was no light in the small room and whoever had pulled me in started touching my waist. I was about to scream for help when a light bulb above my head switched on and I looked up to see Cappie staring back at me.

"You've been avoiding me." I couldn't help but notice his slurring.

"Where's Rusty, tonight?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

"Not here. We're all alone." Obviously he didn't catch on.

"So, are you gonna let him play?" _Attempt #2 at subject change._

"Shh. Let's not talk about family."

"How about boyfriends? Because I have a boyfriend." I replied.

"Whose ass is gonna be grass tomorrow." _Not after we're done with you! _I couldn't help but inwardly grin at my thoughts. "What do you see in that tool anyway?"

"I happen to like nice guys." He flashed me a drunken, cocky smile.

"I'm nice guys." He started leaning in and I could practically taste the beer on his breathe.

"No, you're not. You're-" But before I could even think about opening the door, letting him lose balance, and fall flat on his face, he kissed me. And it was a kiss that couldn't even compare to the kisses we shared the night after pool. "-drunk."

"If I remember correctly, some of the best times we've had together were when I was drunk." And with that he clicked the lock on the door and ran his hands down to my butt, lifting me up against the door as I wrapped my legs against his firm body.

He dove in for another steamy kiss as I ran my hands up his chest. He growled into my mouth. One of his hands crawled up my stomach and found its way to my chest. I moaned as he kneaded my breast and whimpered when a fiery spark shot through my entire body.

Once our kiss ended, it became a frenzy of hands and fingers. While I was trying to lift his shirt off, he was simultaneously trying to lower the straps of my black dress. After a few unsuccessful attempts on both our parts, Cappie just grabbed my wrists and lifted them above my head. He took off his own shirt then maneuvered us so that he could take my dress off from the bottom, up over my head.

"Much better," he growled before diving in and nibbling on my neck.

I tried to agree but all that came out was a breathy moan. A little embarrassed, I busied myself with escaping from his grasp above my head and undoing the button and zipper of his ratty jeans. I tried pushing them down but he was too distracted by my leopard print bra. I'm even pretty sure I heard him whisper something along the lines of, "little minx."

"Cap, can you stop messing around and take those stupid things off?"

"Of course, milady." I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous response and focused on finally lowering his pants. "Ah, that's more like it." He wasn't wearing any underwear so his bare erection brushed up against my pussy.

We both lost all train of thought and hissed. "You naughty knave! You weren't wearing anything under that delicious attire."

I winked while undoing the clasp of my bra. "I could say the same for you!"

Once we were both completely naked, the real fun began. He lifted my body and placed me back down on his erection. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kept pushing down until I was filled to the hilt. "Fuck, Case. I've missed this." He moved in me slowly and growled in my ear.

I ignored his comment and demanded him to 'fuck me like he used to.' "Faster, Cap, faster!" His thrusts sped up and my moans got louder. "Uuh… oh, god… harder!" He was slamming me into the door and if there wasn't a frat party going on on the other side, I'd be worried someone would hear.

His hard cock was slamming into me so hard I thought I would pass out from pleasure. My fingers were digging into his shoulders and pulling at his hair. His fingers were firmly holding onto my waist so he could roughly slam me onto him.

"I… miss you so… oh, fuck… much! I've missed… uh… waking up to… ah… you every morning." I let go of his hair and placed one finger over his lips to quiet him.

I was so close and I refused to get hung up on things that would never happen. "Oh, God! I'm almost there!" He mumbled something angrily through the finger still silencing him.

It was as if he went into overdrive because he started pounding into me harder and his fingers played with my clit. A few thrusts later, my senses exploded and I came harder than I thought was possible.

He lifted me off of him but I got confused when he stopped me from putting my clothes back on. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "You didn't think I was done with you did you?" I just gasped.

He turned me so my back was against his chest and lifted one of my legs. He set it down on one of the shelves that was about as high as my knee. He bent me forward a bit and rammed his cock into my pussy harshly.

I held onto whatever I could find while he pistoned into me from behind. He grabbed onto my shoulder with one hand for better leverage and kneaded my breast with the other. I let out a loud moan and felt myself preparing for another mind-blowing orgasm.

Cappie was groaning and moaning with every rhythmic thrust. His dick starting throbbing so I knew he was close. That amazing tension that was ready to snap told me that I was close too.

He kept thrusting and kneading as our releases became closer and closer. And just as we simultaneously came, the closet door opened. We were suddenly exposed to the entire party and all of the partiers.

"Oh, fuck!" We said in unison but I'm almost positive he was smirking behind my back.


End file.
